Story:Star Trek: Conflict/I, Romulan
Nox is reunited with an old flame and discovers a plot by the Romulan Star Empire to ignite a war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Summary Chapter One The two ships are docked together once again, this time augmenting the salvage of the onto both ships. With most of the senior officers off duty (except for both CMOs, who are still busy with the wounded), they enjoy an early breakfast in the ''Admonitor'' s mess hall. Both captains are able to have a personal, face-to-face discussion, which they haven't had in ages. Lianna Young congratulates Shield for his actions, and remarks that he should try to run for admiral if they ever beat Sanders. Shield says that he doesn't care for the admiralty, saying that he's always known that his life's goal lay elsewhere, beyond the mundane task of sitting behind a desk and running the Federation, though he says that he is unsure as to what exactly it is. Meanwhile, the rest of the senior officers aren't getting along. Nox, the only Romulan onboard the ship, sits alone, eating a replicated Romulan dish. The others sit as one, even though they aren't united. Wess says that its Nox's own fault for sitting alone, even though he himself - Wess - would not even talk to him if his life depended on it. Loghri complains that the food replicators can't make the d'dedri (crustaceans native to Reuian swamps and marshes) that are common food items among his race. Wellington says that this is because live food can't be replicated, since there is something inexplicable that makes something live, which distinguishes a machine with a highly sophisticated AI from an actual sentient being, which technology simply can't make. Bored with their inane talk, Rookwood joins Nox and begins talking with him. She asks him about his people, since they don't exist in her alternate reality, she is very curious about them. He explains only a little, but she presses him further. He then makes his complaint to her that humans have a habit of measuring everything alien to their own standards and then accepting or (in most cases) rejecting it if it does not come close to what they hold to be basic morality. The discussion is then ended by a call from the ship's computer. :We have entered the Romulan Neutral Zone. Chapter Two On the Bridge of the , Young claims that the Neutral Zone was apparently abolished some three years ago. Nox, however, states that this is inaccurate due to the "cold" war that has existed between the Empire and the Federation since the Earth-Romulan War of the 22nd century has kept the Neutral Zone active. He further states that it might continue to exist well into the 25th century. Wess states that this kind of thinking is what makes it impossible for the "socially and intellectually backward" Romulans ever to make peace in addition to joining the Federation. Young then contacts Shield, and asks him what the purpose of this venture into Romulan space is all about. He says that they might be able to get Romulan aid in their battles against Admiral Sanders, since the Black, a member of Sanders' Order, had many violent encounters with the Romulans. A Romulan Warbird, the IRW T'Kal, decloaks. Its commander, Y'Radu prepares to open-fire on the Federation ships, until she sees Nox. They both instantly recognize each other, and Y'Radu requests that he beam aboard her ship and open negotiations with her. Despite Young's protests, Nox complies and requests that the ''Admonitor'' s shields be lowered in order for him to be beamed onto the T'Kal. Unknown to either side, as soon as the shields on the are dropped, five Romulans beam aboard the . Their sub-commander, Arius Rex, tells them to take hostages to the Brig and contact him when control of the ship is in his hand. Chapter Three Nox is reunited with Y'Radu on the T'Kal. She asks him about his loyalties, whether they lie with his friends or with her: he tells her that he is hers forever. She then asks him if his loyalties lie with the Empire or with the Federation: Nox replies by saying that he would kill any of his "crew-mates" on the if the need came upon him. After catching up with more conversation, the two decide to consummate their reunion. Just as they are about to begin, the ship is hit by a torpedo attack. Upon returning to the Bridge, Y'Radu discovers that the T'kal is under attack by the . Its communication channels are down, it refuses to respond to their hails, and only continues to fire its torpedoes at the T'Kal. A message from the ''Enterprise''-C informs Y'Radu and Nox that the T'Kal is appearing, on his scanners, to be taking heavy damage. He requests that they be beamed aboard, but Nox's hatred of the name Enterprise prevents him from stepping onboard the ship. Shield agrees to send shuttle-pods to them, so that they may board those and then be protected by the ''Enterprise''-C from the rogue ''Admonitor''. On the Admonitor, Arius Rex has taken command from Lianna Young, whom he has imprisoned in the Brig. He then tells his subordinates to continue firing on the T'Kal until it is destroyed. When one asks about why they are attacking their own vessel, Rex says that it is essential if the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation are to go to war. Chapter Four Meanwhile, onboard the shuttles, Nox and Y'Radu want to learn what exactly has got the firing on Romulan vessels without provocation. He decides to divert his shuttle to the Admonitor and he and Y'Radu will then find out for themselves. Using the emergency escape tunnel that connects all the decks, Nox and Y'Radu board the ''Admonitor'' and make for the Bridge. They try not to kill the Romulans who get in their way, since it would be an insult to their race to kill their own. But eventually, they acquire the Bridge: and discover Rex. Chapter Five Arius Rex declares to Nox that he is simply doing what his father, L'tonius, had done before him: try to unite the two empires against their common enemy: the Federation. Y'Radu says that this can never be accomplished, since the Romulans and the Klingons are mortal enemies. Rex tells them that this, what he has done here, is only the beginning of something that started at Narendra III. He furthermore says that it will go on, and that it is a great machine that cannot be stopped. Nox then asks if his plan is so good, for it has just cost them several Romulan lives who died on the T'Kal. Rex says that it might take the , but one day, there will be warfare between the Empire and the Federation. Nox kills Arius Rex, who, before having his face blown off by Nox's shot-gun, says that he cannot stop the inevitable. As the ship prepares to follow the to Tholian space for, what is hoped to be, a peaceful diplomatic meeting with the Assembly, Lianna Young tells Nox that his Romulan pals will be dropped off at the nearest "friendly" star system (to the Romulan Star Empire) they reach. Nox requests that Y'Radu stay aboard the ''Admonitor''. But Young doesn't want to have another Romulan aboard her ship. Despite her protests, Y'Radu is allowed to stay onboard. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes